Tabitha Fang
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Fangs Mother was not some sort of crack head. In fact she was the exact opposite, but 14 years ago her son was forcefully taken away from her. Now, she's out for the blood of the men who took him away from her. Just what will she do to get her son back.
1. Chapter 1

Ikay so ever since in the Maximum ride books when they saw a picture of Fang's mom and said maybe she was a tweeker or something. I've always wanted to write a fic about her and what she might of been like.

So here it issss i DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DUZ...ect...ect...

* * *

><p>My Name is Tabitha E. Parker. My hair is black, my skin is light, my eyes are so dark they look black.<p>

I'm a petite girl of age 24, with a good family, a good neighborhood, and of good wealth.

My name is Tabitha E. Parker, and I am NOT some tweeker that these 'white coated' so called  
>'scientists' can just kill off.<p>

No, my name is Tabitha E. Parker and I...well I'm the first patient to ever escape the school alive.  
>My goals...well I only have two and lets just say they've change drastically since I was a little girl and wanted to be a princess.<p>

Number one of my list of goals is find my son...Anthony. Number two...raise hell on the people who took him away from me.

That including the man I love correction loved.

"Hey Spear, I got the stuff you wanted".

I leaned against the wall of the brick alley and flicked away my cigerette.  
>A man I know very well, wearing a neon green hoodie <em>(even though I told him to wear black and blend in).<em>  
>And dark jeans handed me a thick heavy file.<p>

I took it from him,

"thanks snake...I mean Marcus".

He looked up at me, the moonlight shining on his green scaled face, his slanted yellow eyes blinked at me. He smiled,

"No problem Tabitha. I...if you ever need just call me kay?" his thick accent drawled out making his words a bit slurred.

I stuffed the file into my black trench coat pocket, and flicked my shoulder-length black hair past my shoulder. 

"Thanks Snake...but you know I could never do that. I couldn't do that to you and you're family".

He smiled a sad smile at me, his fangs showing.

"Be careful Dragotsennyĭ kamen".(Precious thing)

I gave him one of my rare warm smiles and just like that the ice broke around us. He pulled me into a warm hug.

"Moya sestra navsegda" (Forever, my sister)

I patted his back then stepped away, he nodded at me and stepped into the shadows as a passerbye walked past.  
>His glowing eyes were the last to go.<p>

I sighed, stamped out my cigarette and started walking, I pulled the file open to look at my first target.

I snarled, and almost tore through the page.

I stuck the file back into my pocket and kept walking.

_Jeb Batchlor...I'm coming for you_


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't see his face and the only thing I recognized was the Johnny Cash song playing on the radio.

(The Ring Of Fire, my moms favorite).

We were sitting in our garden drinking iced tea, and sunbathing under the summers heat.

"You and me Tabitha, we'll be together, we'll be the next step in revolution".

He leaned over and patted my stomach.

The song started to annoy the hell out of me and suddenly I felt sick,

I lifted my arm to smack his hand away and gasped at the weight of it.  
>I looked down to see a ball and a chain connected to me like a bracelet.<p>

Suddenly we weren't in my garden any more.  
>We were in a delivery room, and I was giving birth.<br>He put his hands over my face, and I couldn't breath.

I shot up, my breath ragged, my hair clung to my face and neck with sweat.  
>I brought in a shaky breath and quickly reached over to my dresser drawer and dug through stacks of paper.<br>Suddenly I felt the bottom and grabbed my inhaler bringing it up, I took in a deep breath.

God today was gonna be a long day.

I took a shower, grabbed my things. put on a pair of flair out jeans with paint splattered on them, grabbed a tank top and my trench then headed out the door.

That's my number one rule about safe houses. If you wanna keep it safe don't stay there longer than three days...but if you have to only stay a WEEK at maximum.(Author Note: haha pun...)

I put my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky, the sun was barely coming up, the birds hadn't even began to sing yet.  
>I sighed, and went over the file again. Jeb Batchelder, Age 33 caucasian.<p>

Location: Uknown Last seen with intentions on keeps the Avian Project open until dated.  
>Daughter: Project 000010, Avian success<br>Son: Ari Batchelder, age seven Status: Eraser

I froze. Eraser?. Jeb's own son?.

Jeb's Avian patients were a failed procedure, and went missing, the school has special officers to track them down.  
>in spite of Jeb's failed procedures, he offered his own son as a test patient to start the Eraser Generation.<p>

I felt my stomach churn and flipped the page. I grimanced at the sight of a picture of a little blond boy labeled 'Before'.

I flipped the picture around to see the horific image of 'After'.  
>I shut the file and glared at the floor.<p>

Come ON Tabitha, you've got to learn to handle this bull!...but still...

I let my gaze fall back to the picture of the little boy and wished I could save him...all of them.

One goal at a time Tabitha, one goal at a time.

* * *

><p>So I hope ya like it, R And R. next chaper contains a kick ass fight scene L3<p>

I don't own Maximum ride or Johnny Cash's song Ring Of Fire lol.


End file.
